Gus is Little Version of Brian Kinney
by AdrianKoehler
Summary: Gus adalah versi muda dari ayahnya, Brian Kinney, muda, penuh semangat dan romantis (contrary to people's belief)


**Gus is Little Version of Brian Kinney**

_**Versi Bahasa Indonesia**_

Fandom : Queer as Folk (US)

Genre : General, Romance

Characters : Brian Kinney, Justin Taylor, Gus, other canon Gavin

Summary : _One off Fic, Ero, Soft_.

Gus saat ini berumur 19 tahun, memiliki pacar bernama Gavin. Bagaimanakah hubungan Gus dan Gavin setelah Gus semakin sadar bahwa ia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, Brian Kinney? Apakah dia akan berubah seperti Brian saat belum mengenal Justin?

Take a glance guys!

**Diclaimer** :

as I wished Queer as Folks, the characters and plot were mine, but sadly I could only dream, QAF belong to respective owner, NOT MINE!

Hari ini adalah musim panas yang sangat membosankan bagi Gus, seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun, dengan kulit berwarna kecokalatan, rambut lurus warna coklat keemasan,badannya tidak terlalu berisi namun kencang dan kekar. Dia juga merupakan anggota tim sepak bola elit di negara bagian Pennsylvania. Gus berencana untuk menemui Gavin pacarnya, seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun, bermata biru langit dan berambut pirang. Setiap Sabtu mereka akan bertemu di _diner_ dan berjalan ke taman kota Pittsburgh untuk melihat pertunjukan musik gratis yang diadakan setiap akhir pekan. Gavin biasanya akan membawa anjing kesayangannya bernama Spot untuk diajak berkeliling di taman.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, Gus sangat lelah karena pertandingan tadi malam, kelelahanya malah ditambah rasa kecewa ketika Gavin batal menonton pertandingan yang penting untuk Gus. Bagi Gus, pertandingan itu amat sangat penting, kedua ayahnya Brian dan Justin, ikut menonton, bahkan paman Mike dan Ben, Granny Debbie serta Auntie Emmet bersama tunangannya Drew Boyd juga datang, tapi kenapa pacarnya sendiri malah batal untuk menyaksikan?

Gus memutuskan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan yang membosankan ini di Britin Manor, di West Virginia, butuh waktu kurang lebih 1 jam dari Pittsburgh untuk mencapai tempat ini, ditempat inilah kedua ayahnya Brian dan Justin tinggal, Gus memasuki sebuah gerbang otomatis menuju rumah besar dua lantai berwarna coklat dengan arsitektur ala Victorian, Gus menggunakan remote yang selalu ia bawa ketika mengunjungi kedua ayahnya untuk membuka gerbang ini. Setelah kelelahan berkendara selama satu jam, Gus langsung menuju ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua, kamar ini merupakan kamar khusus Gus ketika dia datang untuk menginap. Gus melihat sekeliling rumah di lantai satu, pastinya hanya ada dua orang yang berada disana, hanya seorang pegawai yang mengurus kuda bernama Joel dan asisten rumah tangga bernama Martha, ayahnya Brian dan Justin masih di Pittsburgh untuk berkumpul bersama _old gang_ mereka, paman Ted, Mike, Ben, Drew,Blake dan auntie Emmet. Joel terlihat sibuk dengan kopi yang dibuat oleh Martha, Martha menawarkan minuman pada Gus, tapi Gus dengan sopan menolak dengan alasan ingin segera tidur siang karena masih kelelahan.

Sesampai di kamar, Gus benar-benar gusar tapi juga bimbang, dia melihat ponselnya, Gavin menelpon lebih dari delapan kali dan meninggalkan sepuluh pesan singkat pada Gus yang isinya meminta maaf dan berharap Gus untuk menelpon balik Gavin. Gus ragu untuk mengubungi pacarnya, dia terlalu angkuh untuk memaafkan Gavin yang sepertinya benar-benar berusaha keras untuk menghubungi Gus. Terdengar suara _beep_ beberapa kali dari ponselnya, Gus akhirnya menyerah dan menerima telepon itu.

"Gus, halo kamu disitu?"

"hmm, ya Gav, ada apa?" ujar Gus dengan malas

"_ugh, come on Gus, don't be like this, sorry i couldn't make it last night, so sorry Gus, will u forgive me_?"

"_sorry's bullshit, you got some other priority I guess_" dengan nada ketus

"bukan seperti itu, _something came up last night, believe me Gus_"

"oh, _yeah sure, why it wouldn't be_"

"_fine, you still mad, it's alright i can understand_, kamu dimana?

"_what do you care_?"

"_hmmm.. come on, cut it out honey_" ujar Gavin sedikit pasrah

" _don't 'honey' me alright?_ Aku di Britin" kata Gus dengan singkat dan padat,Gus menolak dipanggil _honey_ disaat seperti ini.

"_oh,_ Britin _uh_? West Virginia? _Ok, I'll be there_"

"siapa yang menyuruh kamu kesini? Aku mau sendiri dulu dan jangan kesini! kamu belum punya SIM _for God's sake_,"

"_huh?ugh, whatever, I don't care_, tunggu aku ya!" timpal Gavin sambil menutup sambungan telepon dengan tiba-tiba.

"_ah,fu.. you little twa..shii..god, why u doing this_!" keluh Gus sambil melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur sambil berbaring. Gus mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena memberitahu dimana dia sekarang, Gus yakin Gavin akan menemuinya, bila Gavin sudah memiliki rencana, hanya Tuhan dan konspirasi alam semesta yang bisa menghentikannya. Gus juga menyadari kebodohannya saat meminjam mobil milik Gavin untuk menjemput JR di Britin, di mobil dengan GPS seperti itu, tentu Gavin tidak akan punya masalah mencari lokasi rumah kedua ayahnya '_im, so screwed, yeah, why not!_' umpat Gus.

"ahh, Brian, cukup, kamu bisa mencumbu aku lagi di dalam kamar, bukan didalam mobil seperti ini" desah Justin penuh kenikmatan saat Brian membuka dua kancing paling atas kemeja Justin dan mencium puting dan leher Justin.

"_no way Sunshine_, aku ga sabar lagi, _look at you! so smooth and sexy_! Kamu terus memegang paha aku waktu kita makan bersama di rumah Debbie, sekarang kamu minta ampun! _No fucking way_!" Erang Brian ketika Justin pasangannya meronta dengan kenikmatan, Brian tahu cara membahagiakan pasangan hidupnya ini. Dia tidak peduli berada di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya sendiri , bahkan dia tidak peduli jika Martha atau Joel pegawai mereka melihat adegan dewasa ini '_fuck 'em'_

"Brian, cukup jangan buka celana aku disini, _not here tiger_!" mohon Justin kepada Brian

" _no fucking way blond bunny_! aku akan _fuck_ kamu disini, kamu boleh telepon 911!"

"_god, Briaaaann , you're so mean, you raping me and you ask me to call_ 911, _hahaha my romantic husband_!"

Jok tempat Justin duduk diubah posisinya menjadi posisi berbaring oleh Brian, dan dia melancarkan aksi nakalnya ke Justin, tanpa ampun dan dengan penuh semangat.

"_here, my little naughty wifey_, kamu harus diberi pelajaran menggoda singa lapar!" ujar Brian sambil terengah engah ditengah aksinya mencium bibir merah Justin dan memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam celana dalam warna putih milik Justin

"_Briaaaan, ahh godd, don't stop_" Muka Justin memerah dan semua kancing baju Justin terbuka lebar, dapat terlihat kulit Justin yang putih dan mulus terpapar oleh cahaya matahari dari luar kaca mobil, semua kancing kemeja dan celana Justin terbuka, celana dalam Justin warna putih yang senada dengan warna kulitnya yang seksi sangat terlihat jelas karena ulah usil Brian, nafas Justin terengah engah.

Dari dalam mobil, Justin dan Brian mendengar suara mobil lain yang berhenti di belakang mereka.

"_who-the- fuck -is -he_? _I don't do threesome_!" kata Brian dengan jengkel!

"_oh, wait,ugh, it's Gavin! Yeah Gus' boyfriend_" kata Justin sambil bangun dan melihat ke arah spion.

"_why he's fucking here_?" timpal Brian

"_No, idea_ Brian, biarkan aku bangun dan berpakaian lagi" Justin dengan sigap langsung bangun dari jok dengan posisi tidur itu, dia mengancingkan bajunya, sedangkan Brian hanya menutup resleting celanannya yang ia biarkan terbuka agar Justin bisa menikmati senjata laras panjanganya.

Dari dalam mobil, Gavin melihat keduanya bercumbu, pria yang lebih besar menindih pria satunya lagi dengan nafsu yang membara, ia bisa melihat pria yang menindih tadi dengan jelas, ia mencumbu di dalam mobilnya dengan penuh nafsu, seperti di film-film dewasa yang pernah ia tonton. Namun, kali ini ia tidak bisa percaya pada pandangannya.

"_hey, wait_,_What! It's Gus' daddies_? Mr. Brian and Mr. Justin Kinney! _Shit, yea _, _I know it_!"

Brian memakai kembali kacamata hitam yang ia letakkan di _dashboard_ sebelum melakukan aksi jahil ke Justin, muka Justin masih merah seperi buah apel yang ranum, rambut pirangnya tak tertata lagi.

"Bri, kamu cepatlah keluar, aku malu sekali, bagaimana kalau Gavin tahu kita..."

"_So what, dear? we fricking married couple blondie! couples do this all the time sunshine, don't sweat it!_" ungkap Brian tanpa ragu dan tanpa membiarkan malaikatnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Brian sangat kesal karena dia sangat ingin bercinta didalam mobil, sama seperti di tahun-tahun pertama Brian mengenal Justin.

Dia langsung keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan Justin yang masih merapikan pakaiannya.

"hey, Mr. Kinney" sapa Gavin sesaat setelah ia keluar dari mobil.

"oh hey, Gavin _right_?" tanya Brian

"_Yes, sir, ugh.. well _Gus_ is here, i want to meet him, I hope you don't mind_" ujar Gavin sedikit ragu untuk memulai percakapan.

"_sure, I'll open the gate_" kata Brian sambil masuk ke mobilnya dan mengambil remote gerbang, setelah pintu terbuka, ia masuk bersama dengan mobilnya, dari belakang Gavin kembali masuk ke mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin untuk memasuki Britin.

Gavin hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya, dua orang tua Gus melakukan hubungan intim di depan gerbang rumah mereka '_this is insane_!' ungkapnya dalam hati, meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat secara jelas, tapi dia telah bertemu beberapa kali dengannya di _diner_, menurutnya Kinney adalah orang yang bersahabat, bahkan ia mengundangnya duduk bersama di _booth_ saat ia menunggu Gus, dan dia banyak bercerita dengan Gus mengenai cara menaklukan Kinney Men, yang terkenal dengan kearoganan tapi sangat _loveable_ ketika telah mendapatkan hatinya, sedangkan Kinney menurutnya adalah seseorang yang seksi, meskipun sudah berumur, tetapi ia dapat melihat raut ketampanan yang luar biasa, sangat cocok apabila mereka berdua bersama.

Gavin mengendarai mobilnya hingga di depan pintu Britin Manor, ia memarkir mobilnya dibelakang mobil orangtua Gus, dengan percaya diri ia keluar dari mobil dan menyapa mereka berdua.

"selamat siang "

"Halo Gavin, lama 'ga ketemu, _how's life_?" tanya Justin dengan senyum yang ramah

"_It's been good really, how's yours_?" tanyanya balik

"_Fine, im pretty fine, life's just great_" jawab Justin

'tentu sangat menyenangkan, memiliki pria tampan dan seksi adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan seperti dirinya memiliki Gus, dan Justin memiliki Brian' ujar Gavin dalam hati

"_Guys, let come inside_" ajak Brian kepada dua orang berambut pirang yang ada didekatnya.

Ketiga pria tersebut memasuki rumah kediaman keluarga Kinney, Gavin baru pertama kali datang ke tempat ini, biasanya ia berkunjung ke rumah ibu Gus di pusat kota Pittsburgh, Gavin terkesima dengan lukisan dua orang pria yang tidak lain adalah dua orang tua Gus, ia yakin pelukisnya adalah Justin Taylor-Kinney, dia pernah secara langsung melihat lukisannya yang dipamerkan di _Sydney Bloom Gallery_, tempat ibu Gus, Lindsey bekerja. Dia juga tahu kalau harga sebuah lukisan Kinney bisa seharga dengan _city car_nya, bahkan bisa lebih, dengan lukisan sebagus itu, dia tidak meragukan harga yang bisa melambung tinggi.

"_Sonny boy, somebody's looking for you_" sapa Brian ketika mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan.

"_Yea, I know Dad , Hi Gavin_" sapa Gus, tanpa melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"_Ok then, we will go upstairs, you two have a talk, see ya guys_!" kata Justin sambil memegang tangan Brian, mereka berdua naik keatas.

"_Thanks_" kata Gavin pada Justin

"_well, what do you want_?" tanya Gus pada Gavin yang masih berdiri.

"_I want to talk, can I sit_ _down_?"

"_Sure_, Gave, _have a seat_"

"_Ugh, Gus, I miss you, you know_"

"_oh, really? I don't know that_" ujar Gus

Tanpa banyak basa basi, Gavin memegang tangan Gus dan menaruhnya di dadanya, ia sudah sangat terlatih untuk menghadapi arogansi Kinney Men, ia banyak belajar dari Justin di _diner_ bagaimana cara meluluhkan pria yang yang arogan seperti Gus, Gavin banyak bertanya mengenai kisah cinta mereka yang terpaut usia sangat jauh, Justin tanpa beban menceritakan semuanya, dan Justin mengagumi kemiripan selera antara Brian dan Gus dalam memilih pasangan. Di _diner_, Justin mengatakan bahwa Kinney Men adalah spesies pria yang unik, mereka tidak tahan terhadap sentuhan lembut dan ketulusan dari pria muda beramput pirang seperti Justin ataupun Gavin. Justin menguliahi Gavin bagaimana cara menghadapi sifat Gus, yang hampir 90% mirip dengan Brian, ayahnya.

Gus yang menyentuh dada bidang Gavin langsung mengarahkan tangannya sendiri ke puting Gavin yang menonjol di kaos warna putihnya

"_not here, come on upstair_!"

Gus tahu betul strategi Gavin, Kinney Men sangat rapuh dengan pria muda berambut pirang dengan wajah malaikat, dan dia yakin bahwa Gavin mengambil banyak pelajaran saat berbincang mengenai dirinya dan ayahnya pada Justin, dia harus bertanya pada Justin hal apa saja yang ia bicarakan saat ia berbincang bersama Gavin, pacarnya.

"_Oh, Ok_.." Gavin memberikan senyum simpul manis pada Gus, dia sangat yakin taktik yang ia dapat dari Justin sangat berguna, dia akan berterimakasih padanya nanti. Dia juga tahu Gus tidak akan marah dengan waktu yang lama pada dirinya, karena Gus sangat menyukai seks, dan Gavin yakin ia bisa memberikan seks yang terbaik bagi Gus.

Beberapa saat setelah keduanya sampai di kamar Gus, suara erangan Gus dan ronta kenikmatan Gavin membahana di seluruh ruangan, hingga terdengar sampai ruang baca Brian yang berada di juga berada di lantai atas. Brian dan Justin sedang berada di ruang baca sambil menikmati teh hangat.

"_Oh My God_,Bri, kau dengar itu?"

"_Yeap, my sonny boy does his duty_" jawab Brian dengan khas.

"Oh, Kinney Men memiliki aura seks yang luar biasa, _even tho' you're not young anymore, i still want sex from you, you are the greatest_!"

"_of course, it's running in our gene_, haha..."

"_really? I want you do that to me? My ass is itchy, i want you make it feels better_"

"_Oh poor little sunshine, come here_, _Daddy will show you what the great sex is, you'll be begging for more and more, i want to savour your little bubble butt_"

Brian menghabiskan secangkir tehnya dan menarik pinggang langsing milik Justin dan dia akan segera mendemonstrasikan kehebatan seks dari Kinney yang legendaris.

Justin duduk diatas tombak milik Brian yang besar dan panjang, Brian dengan cekatan memasukannya ke lubang kecil Justin yang mengiba untuk diberikan goncangan, Justin dengan cermat menyesuaikan goyangannya dengan ritme dan tempo yang sesuai. Tubuh Justin yang bergejolak semakin kencang ketika ia melihat bulir keringat yang muncul dari tubuh kekar Brian, meskipun tidak terlalu berotot, namun badan Brian sangat _classy_.

Justin terus mengimbangi kekuatan Brian di ranjang, seperti yang dia lakukan di awal menjalin hubungan dengan Brian, seks bukan suatu masalah bagi Justin, bahkan ia sudah mampu mengikuti ritme yang dilakukan Brian. Brian bukan hanya suaminya, tetapi dia juga cinta pertama Justin, Brian mengajarai dia banyak hal, mulai seks yang hebat hingga menjadi seseorang yang bertanggungjawab untuk dirinya sendiri.

Goncangan Brian yang diberikan untuk Justin semakin menjadi, Justin merasakan cairan hangat yang memasuki lubang kecilnya, bare cock Brian sangat nikmat di pantat Justin, sejak mereka menikah, keduanya sangat menikmati raw sex, tanpa kondom kehidupan seks mereka semakin panas, meskipun Brian sudah tidak muda lagi.

"ahh Briaaaaaan, this is good, your cock is amazing"

"all the better to fuck make love you with" ujar Brian dengan meringis.

Justin mengambil posisi tidur dari posisi duduk saat berhubungan seks tadi, dia berbaring di samping kanan Brian, Justin sangat mengagumi kemampuan Brian di ranjang yang sangat hebat, di menunjukan apresiasi dengan menijat lengan Brian yang kekar dengan tangan lembutnya.

"Jus, aku mau ambil minum dulu dibawah, kamu mau minum apa?"

"ehm, aku 'ga haus Bri.."

"oh, Okay" kata Brian sambil mengecup bibir merah muda Justin

Brian turun mengambil minum, meninggalkan Justin yang telanjang, Brian sangat menikamti aktivitas seksual bersama pasangannya, Brian sangat beruntung mendapatkan Justin, Justin masih muda dan cepat belajar, Justin bahkan mampu mengimbangi keperkasaan Brian dengan memberikan Brian apapun yang dia mampu saat mereka berdua berada di ranjang.

Brian mengambil minuman di lemari es, tanpa ia sadari sepasang tangan lembut telah melingkar di punggungnya, ia menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat senyum sunshine dari Justin yang menawan.

"hey, aku cuma meninggalkan kamu 3 menit, tunggu aku di tempat tidur sunshine"

"make love to me here Brian, just like after you proposed me, kamu masih ingat, kita bercinta disetiap sudut loft kita"

"tentu sunshine, mungkin aku sudah tua, tapi aku belum pikun"

Tanpa banyak omong lagi Brian mengangkat tubuh Justin di meja dapur, dia menghisap baby cock milik Justin, Justin dibuat gila karenanya, dia memberikan akses yang baik bagi Brian untuk melancarkan serangan demi serangan, Brian kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki Justin hingga sampai di pundaknya, ia memasukan senjata laras panjangnya ke lubang Justin yang masih memerah setelah baru saja melakukan hubungan seks, Justin memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Brian menikmati tubuhnya.

Gus bangun dari tidurnya, ia sangat lapar setelah Gavin tidak membiarkan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, Gavin sangat needy apabila bercinta, dia ingin disentuh dan menyentuh badan Gus yang atletis ala pemain bola, Gavin mengancam Gus tidak akan memberikan tubuhnya apabila Gus meninggalkan dirinya di tempat tidur sendirian. 'what a baby' ujar Gus dalam hati, dia melihat pacarnya masih tertidur puas setelah tiga jam bercinta nonstop, Gus sangat lapar dan meninggalkan Gavin yang masih tertidur pulas seperti bayi.

Gus turun ke tangga dan mendengar bunyi dua orang sedang bercinta, dia melihat dari ruangan sebelah dapur, dia tidak mempercayai pengelihatanya, ayahnya Brian menghujam Justin tanpa ampun 'what the fuck' ujar Gus dalam hati, posisi bercinta dan dominasi ayahnya Brian terhadap Justin mengingatkanya pada gaya bercinta dirinya sendiri dengan Gavin, ia bahkan melihat kemiripan ekspresi Brian yang sangat sama dengannya, setengah meringis dan memejamkan matanya, menandakan bahwa ia sangat menikmati setiap serangan yang ia tujukan pada lubang kecil Gavin.


End file.
